


The Assignment

by Marimay



Series: Happy Endings [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimay/pseuds/Marimay
Summary: The boys slowly fall for each other after being assigned to the same project for a journalism class.





	The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still without a beta, so these are my apologies in advance for any issues.

“It's not supposed to be painless.” Arthur sighed deeply.

“Then why would you do it?” Eames glared back clearly exasperated.

Arthur regretted taking the journalism class the second he had stepped into the room. He had no friends in the class, and it was immediately announced that they would have only have one assignment that year. They would have to write an article, more of an expose, on a fellow classmate. The class was mostly made up of juniors and sophomores, and honestly he didn't care about any of them. At the very least he would have liked the freedom to pick his partner, but the teacher quickly announced that she would be picking for them. The class had turned into the worst idea ever before the final bell rang.

Immediately after the class was over Arthur had tried to drop it, but there were no other class openings left to fill the void that would also get him the English credit that he needed. Half of his graduating class had a free period, and they had denied him that as well. It was total and utter bullshit, but he was stuck.

By October he had been paired with a junior named Eames, someone he only knew as that artsy British kid. Eames was in all of the school plays, and tended to hang around in the art classrooms after school doing whatever art kids did with their free time. They had nothing in common. He guessed that was the point of the assignment, get to know someone who wasn't like him. Arthur happened to be the star of the track team, and popular. He wouldn't have been caught dead at the school after hours if it wasn't about practice, or going to some kind of game to support his fellow athletes. 

The stupid class is how he ended up sitting in the school library, after hours, frustrated trying to explain why he ran to a kid that wouldn't understand it even if he had a million years to explain it.

“Shouldn't you get pain? Aren't you some tortured artist type?”

“Are those really the kind of vibes I give off?” Eames frowned. 

“Yes. You do all that artsy stuff.” Arthur waved his arm.

“Artsy stuff?” Eames mouthed back looking amused.

He had been shooting Arthur the same smirk most of the afternoon, and it was starting to make him feel stupid. “Like the plays, and the art stuff.”

“Right. Anyway you run through pain. Why?”

“It's hard to explain if you don't get it.” He sighed exasperated.

“I take boxing lessons after school Arthur. People literally punch me, I get pain. I wanted to know why you push through it for this fucking assignment.”

He faltered for a second not expecting Eames to swear, or take boxing lessons. “You're really going to go with running as the topic? Wasn't it supposed to be original? I think the whole school I knows I'm nationally ranked.”

“Oi, hold on, let me make a note to mention how humble you are.”

“I wasn't bragging. I was trying to help you out. The whole running thing isn't a secret.” Arthur huffed.

“But you're not running in college, even though a ton of schools threw every kind of scholarship at you.” Eames pointed out. “That's something.”

“No. I'm not planning on running, and no it's not something.” Arthur frowned and looked away. That wasn't exactly something he wanted to talk about in general, never mind with some random junior he happened to be paired with. Lately it had been the cause of every single fight in his household. It wasn't any of Eames' business, or his teachers, or whoever else would end up reading what was surely to be a mess of an article. 

“Why? Don't you love it?”

“I do love running. It relaxes me. I just won't end up in the Olympics so what's the point?” It was a lie, all of it. If he trained enough he could get there. If he ran in college he would get to the trials no problem. The Olympics were actually a viable option, and a realistic goal. 

“That feels like a lie Arthur.”

“How would you know?” He didn't like being caught so easily.

Eames answered simply, “your body language closed off.” And then he pressed on, “did you not actually get the scholarships or something? Did you get an injury that no one knows about?”

That was it. He wasn't going to let this kid bully him around, even if he was being kind of an ass himself. “We should just finish for now.”

“Arthur. I can't even make an outline. I don't know anything about you that I didn't already know.”

“Then ask the right kinds of questions.”

Rage flashed across Eames' face, and Arthur for a split second worried about that whole boxing thing, “I'm fucking trying to. You just said you wanted to stop.” He rubbed his face. “We're both going to fail this class.” 

It wasn't exactly fair how he was treating Eames in this situation, and Arthur logically knew it wasn't his fault they were paired together. This was just some kid trying to pass his class. Arthur shifted and took a breath before answering. 

“Part of it is conquering the pain. Running is all in your head. I like that part. That's why I run through the pain, and push past it daily. It's a victory all on it's own.”

“Finally.” Eames mumbled so low that Arthur wasn't sure if he really said it.

“We do need to finish though I have to go get ready for the party tonight. Friday was a bad day to do this.” He frowned when Eames looked up from his notebook. Of course he hadn't been invited, and it was rude to even mention it.

“Josh's Halloween party yeah? I'm supposed to go to that. I've got a wicked costume.” Eames shut his notebook, and took out his phone to check the time. “I didn't realize you were being a pain in the ass for that long already.”

Arthur's jaw dropped slightly. This kid was invited to a senior party? “What?”

“I'm friends with Mal. You know, Dom's girlfriend. She drags me out to parties and stuff. I'm apparently a very good time.” He shrugged.

“Is it like a European thing?”

Eames laughed at him big and bright. “Exactly Arthur you've caught us. We have formed a secret club because the French and English love each other so very much.” He paused to laugh. “It's from doing drama and having art classes together. We were Romeo and Juliet last year.”

He knew that, he went to the play all three nights with Dom. Eames had actually been a topic of conversation almost daily because he was kissing Mal in rehearsals, and Dom had a horrible jealous streak. There had also been gossip all over the school that a sophomore who had just appeared from no where got a leading role when they were mostly reserved for seniors. Then again, there was that whole part where he did find Eames attractive in an abstract sort of a way, well, before the mess that was their project.

“I've never seen you at any parties.” Arthur crossed his arms.

“No offense Arthur, but I'm not sure if you see anyone but yourself.” Eames shrugged. “You haven't asked one question to help get your article done. You've just been a giant asshole about answering anything I've asked you.”

“I thought we could just trade off days.” Arthur tried to stick up for himself. The whole interaction was getting completely out of his control. “And I see my friends. I know them.” He nodded tightly. “We have one in common.” Arthur nodded again pushing, and failing at proving his point.

“And she says such lovely things about you. I have no idea why.” Eames stood up. “I guess you have a party to get ready for, or whatever. Hope you have a good costume.” He waved his hand. 

“I do.” A deep frown settled over Arthur's face. He did not want to keep doing this. “Can we do this again on Tuesday at five? I have track right after school. We can go to the coffee place? It's better than meeting at school.”

“Yeah that's fine.”

Eames was gone after that lugging his backpack over his shoulder. Arthur would only admit to being slightly taken aback. He hadn't expected the entire process to be one long argument. Part of him figured that Eames would have no issues wanting to get to know him. There were kids all over the school that would have fallen over themselves to spend time with him. Beyond that he hadn't expected the other boy to be so well spoken, or observant. Exactly how long had Eames been hanging out on the edges of his circle of friends?

*

Hours later had Arthur blissfully settled on a couch with a beer in one hand, and half of his body pressed up against Mal's. She was a comfortable and familiar heat to melt into, and thankfully Dom had never been threatened by their close friendship. Arthur wasn't a threat, and he never would be. Mal wasn't exactly his type.

As far as a costume went he had decided to slick his hair back, and wear a suit. It was an easy James Bond look even though he had been asked if he was Patrick Bateman a few times. He was mostly looking for an excuse to wear a suit, and the little effort it took to get ready was just an added bonus. Not to mention everyone else seemed to be distinctly lacking in creativity. Mal was doing what most of the girls were, wearing very little, and pairing it with animal ears and whiskers. She was apparently a lion and Dom was a lion tamer. It was all completely ridiculous. 

He had found himself scanning the growing crowd more than a few times looking for Eames. Arthur hadn't found him, but then again Eames could have been any of the kids in masks or full costumes. For all Arthur knew he could have been the random Gumby that was hanging around awkwardly close to them all evening. His excuse for looking was that he was trying to be more observant, but there was another reason nagging somewhere in the back of his brain that he was very willfully ignoring.

“Mal, love. I wanted you to be better than spandex.”

Arthur groaned. It was like he summoned Eames with his thoughts. Eames, who happened to be dressed as some sort of pirate. He had deep black eye liner around his eyes and various different cuts and bruises painted onto his body. It was actually pretty impressive.

“Hello Arthur. You're looking dapper.”

Mal giggled and Arthur had never felt so betrayed. “Eames. Nice pirate costume.” 

“Are you James Bond Arthur?”

“Yes.” Arthur said behind clenched teeth.

“Darling, that shows a distinct lack of imagination.” Eames shot him a lazy smile that was obviously egged on by whatever he had been drinking.

“I have plenty of imagination Eames this just isn't the area I have it in.” Arthur sat up straighter.

“In what area would you say you're an imagination expert?” He felt like Eames was leaning over him, and in all honesty he might have been. Even though they were roughly the same height Eames had a way of feeling instantly imposing when he wanted to.

“It's a show not a tell kind of a talent Eames.” Arthur shut his eyes and took a breath, “I assure you I have imagination where it counts the most.”

“I don't think I'll believe that till I hear an eye witness report.” 

“That is very unlikely Eames.”

“Still looking for volunteers?”

Arthur wanted so badly to do something about the smirk on Eames' face. He opened his mouth to reply but was too slow to respond.

“Boys. Please.” Mal raised her hands cutting through the banter. “You're both being ridiculous right now.”

Strike two against Mal for the evening. Arthur frowned more and went to speak again this time being interrupted by Yusuf showing up holding a baggie of joints and a lighter.

“Yusuf!” Mal beamed at him and reached her hands out demanding one of the joints. “You're timing is impeccable.”

Eames settled in next to Arthur, and he tried not to squirm at the solid body next to him that was so different from Mal's. He supposed he could stay put for a few passes of the joint before he went looking for another drink. He sunk back into the couch and watched as Eames wrapped his lips around the small white wrapper. The proportions were all off, Eames' lips were to big and lush for the small white paper in his hands.

“Arthur.” Eames still had his lazy smile, and was holding out the joint. “Here. Take a hit.”

“Thanks.” He nodded and shut his eyes before inhaling deeply. He could not stop thinking about the look of Eames' lips around the small object. 

They passed the joint around the four of them, and lit a second when Dom showed up. Arthur's eyes kept following the lines of Eames' fingers and the curve of his mouth. It was automatic, and he didn't know why he had never realized how insanely sexy Eames was before this moment.

That was when he decided that he he either needed to drink a lot more, or a lot less. There was no way for him to drink less so he decided to go with the first option, and stood up frowning slightly at the loss of solid heat from Eames' body.

“Where are you going?” Mal asked grabbing at the sleeve on his suit.

“Drink.” Arthur grunted out and walked away towards the kitchen. He needed quiet, and no Eames sitting next to him. He was over the bantering already, and they still had the rest of the year to keep fighting. There was also the sudden recognition of how attractive Eames was, and that he couldn't deny it. He didn't like the feeling at all.

Arthur settled against a counter letting the weed do its work to relax his body. He had managed to drink two cups full of a mix of vodka, rum, and some kind of juice before being found out. Thankfully it wasn't Eames, but one of his best friends.

“Hey Arthur having fun?”

“Ari. Hi!” He hugged her tightly. “I see you, you know, because we're friends even though you're a junior.”

“You're really messed up aren't you?”

He kissed her cheek, and started making himself another drink. He saw other people, no matter what Eames said. He just didn't care about all of them. There was Ariadne, and she was a junior on the track team. He cared about her, he saw her.

“Not yet. Close.” Arthur nodded carefully. “Yusuf has weed in the living room.” He nodded out there and took in her costume. “What are you? Messy?”

“So, you're drunk and stoned. What a great mix mister track star.” She poked at his chest. “And I'm not messy I'm the walk of shame!” She beamed and spun around. She had on a white men's dress shirt that was buttoned wrong, then her makeup and hair looked well slept on. 

“Genius!” Arthur laughed and hugged her again. Maybe he was a little more messed up than he thought he was. “You want a drink too?”

“Sure.” She was laughing and he was just pouring whatever he could into cups at that point. “Hey! You got assigned Eames in journalism class right?”

“Yes.” Arthur narrowed his eyes and contemplated chugging his drink. He was in the kitchen to not think about Eames, and did all of his friends know this kid?

“Eames is great isn't he? He's like this really great guy.” She nodded obviously a little drunk herself. 

Arthur rolled his eyes, “you want to fuck him don't you?”

“Have you seen him Arthur? Of course I do. Even with the eyeliner.” She laughed and shoved at him. “He's not interested though. We smoked one time together, he told me his crush.”

“He's not that great. I didn't even know who he was till this assignment.” Arthur lied and finished his drink turning to make two more. “Who's his crush?” He didn't know why he even asked he really didn't care what girl Eames had a crush on. That wasn't something he could put in the article.

“I can't tell you that. It was said in confidence.” She laughed and shoved him. “You'd never guess.”

“Dom will kill him if it's Mal.”Arthur grumbled. “Like real death.”

She laughed, “one hundred percent not Mal.”

“Good.” He grumbled and shoved a cup at her. “Here.”

“Eames saw me in the nurses office one day, and sat with me till my mom showed up.” She offered. “He's really sweet, but he'd never want you to know that.”

“Sounds like he wanted to get out of class.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“It wasn't just that. He got all my work for the rest of the day and brought it to me.” She shook her head. “He's just a good guy.”

“You said that. I'll make the title of my article 'Just a Good Guy'.” He air quoted the last four words.

“You're hopeless.” Ari shook her head and went to leave the kitchen. “I'm going to go smoke before they're done. Don't drink any more you're in rough shape.” 

“'M fine. Don't get stoned.” Arthur added as she walked away. Sometimes he felt really lame.

It also didn't matter how much he drank. Mal had forced Dom to be the designated driver for the evening, and then they were all crashing at his house. Well, Dom and Mal would end up having sex upstairs while Arthur slept on the couch. It wasn't like it was the first time this had ever happened, they had done this dozens of times. At any rate he was covered. He could drink and puke all he wanted, and really get that high school senior experience. 

Arthur sighed and shut his eyes briefly. Everything had started to feel like it was spinning. When he opened his eyes back up he looked out the window and his gazed focused on a guy he knew, Addison, walking towards the pool house. A few seconds later Eames went in the same direction. 

He took that as his opportunity to catch the apparently perfect, and charming boy doing something wrong. Even the stoners smoked in the open at parties. There was no reason to sneak though the yard to the pool house unless you were doing something illegal. Arthur stumbled out the back door and managed, somehow, to make his way to the far side of the pool house where no one else could see what was going on. He just wanted to know what the two guys were up to.

The answer he got wasn't what he was expecting, and he wondered if he would have been as surprised if he was sober.

Eames had Addison crowded up against the side of the pool house. At first it looked like they were fighting, then his drunk brain registered that they were kissing. Eames was kissing another boy with those lips that had been wrapped around the joint they shared, and was seemingly doing a very good job at it. Arthur watched, his eyes going wide as Eames dropped down to his knees. 

He knew he was being a creep. It was wrong to watch, but he couldn't look away. Addison's jeans were pulled down slowly and the two were mumbling to each other, but Arthur couldn't make out what was being said. Then that mouth was nuzzling at the outline of Addison's very obvious erection.

It was in that moment that Arthur's body chose to rebel, and he dry heaved a few times before his stomach finally gave up, and he threw up all over the lawn. There was no way he didn't startle the couple, but he couldn't react because he couldn't stop his stomach from turning violently.

“Whoa Arthur. Are you okay?”

He knew it was Eames next to him, and when he looked up through watering eyes Addison was gone. “Fine. I'm puking.”

“I can see that.”

Arthur's stomach twisted, and he let loose on the lawn again. He was officially a mess. His stomach contracted painfully a few more times as he dry heaved. This was hell. The whole time Eames was rubbing circles onto his back, and telling him to just get it all out. It was incredibly nice, and even while drunk Arthur knew it wasn't deserved.

“Let me take you home.”

“'M saying at Dom's house. Can't go home. Parents home.” Arthur stood up straight, and blinked at Eames. “We're the same height.”

“We are.” Eames laughed a little. “You can come to mine, you shouldn't stay here if you're getting sick. Dom and Mal always close out these things.”

“Then they go home and fuck.” Arthur slurred.

“Of course they do.” Eames laughed a little. “So you're going to come to my house?”

“Yeah that's fine.” He waved Eames off, and started for the house stumbling his way, almost falling over.

“Nope. This way.” Eames grabbed his hips from behind and pulled him back. Their bodies collided briefly, and then Eames moved to his side before walking them both to his car. 

Arthur thought through a fuzzy brain that the contact felt good, and he snuggled up to the other boy leaning on him. “Gotta tell Dom he'll worry.”

“I'll text him.” Eames added, and opened up the passenger side door. “If you're going to puke tell me. I'll pull over. Just please do not throw up in my car. I repeat if you need to puke tell me, you can puke all you want just not in my car.”

“Yup.” Arthur answered and stat down.

“I'm serious Arthur.”

“Yes Mr. Eames Sir.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“You're really giving me shit right now? You're pissed out of your mind.” Eames shook his head but Arthur saw the smile that was there.

Arthur sat back and closed his eyes. He had just caught Eames kissing another guy. It also looked like Eames was about to do a lot more than kiss him too. For his part Arthur was just planning on standing there and watching like a total creep. Arthur had known he was interested in other men since he was at least thirteen, and most of his close friends knew even if his own family didn't. He just wasn't aware that there were any other gay students at the school. Now there were two more, and he'd never be able to look at Eames' mouth the same way.

“You have an amazing mouth.” He was too drunk to be embarrassed.

“So you did see that?”

“Fucking hot.”

Eames' chuckle went right through him, “thanks. I guess.”

“Like porn hot.” He knew he'd want to slap himself when he was sober for this.

“Maybe you should stop talking.” Eames offered and looked over briefly. “You have no idea what you're saying right now.”

“Mmm yeah. Fine.” Arthur nodded.

He did know what he was saying. It had been hot. His drunk brain was completely on board with whatever real life porn his puking had interrupted. 

“Okay we're home. Same rules tell me if you're going to puke. My parents are gone for the weekend, but my sister is home. Try not to wake her up.”

Eames helped him out of the car and into the house. Arthur was left alone in the entryway where he dutifully took off his shoes only almost falling over three times. Soon he was holding a large pot presumably to be used if he had to throw up again. They stopped at the bathroom where Eames pushed a small cup of mouth wash at him.

“You'll thank me in the morning. Hopefully it doesn't make you sick.”

Arthur took it and looked at him remembering Ari's story about the nurse, “you're so nice.”

“That's me, the nice guy. It gets me so far in life.” Eames laughed, and watched closely as Arthur swished and spit the liquid in the sink.

“Nice is good. It's good.” He stressed the second good as he was pulled into a bedroom. Without prompting he collapsed onto the bed. Somewhere in his brain he noted that it smelled good and safe. He knew that smell was what made up Eames.

“Okay I'll be right back. You need some water. Don't move.” 

He cuddled into the blankets after carefully setting the pot on the floor next to him. It might have been the most comfortable bed he had ever been in, and he might have still been extremely drunk, even after throwing up.

“Dom knows you're good. Here drink this, but slowly. I have another one for the morning.” Eames forced him up and handed him a bottle of water. “You should um... maybe take your jeans, and shirt off.”

“Oh yeah?” Arthur grinned at him in the dark.

“Jesus Arthur. I'm not. It's so you can be comfortable, and your cloths have puke on them. I don't want that in my bed.”

Arthur pulled his shirt off, and dropped it next to his pot before shimming out of his jeans. “Good idea.” He nodded and plopped his jeans with his shirt. In that moment he wouldn't have said no to Eames even if he was a nerd. Maybe he wouldn't have said no to Eames if the boy had tried before he got messed up.

“Try and sleep okay?” Eames said only after Arthur finished the bottle of water.

“Are you going to kiss me too?” He didn't know why he said it, and knew he'd hate himself in the morning for it.

“Go to sleep Arthur. You're pissed.”

“I'm not mad.” Arthur mumbled.

“Drunk off your ass.” Eames added and got into the bed.

“We're sleeping together.” Arthur pointed out and laughed.

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was a pillow being thrown at his head.

*

Arthur woke up the next morning with no idea where he was and a lighter headache than he knew he deserved. It only took a few moments to remember he was in Eames' room. He was in Eames' room after puking while watching him make out with Addison, and almost give him a blow job. All he knew was that he had made a fool of himself the night before. He didn't really remember anything specific that he had said or done, but a part of his brain was nagging at him that he had been a little to open and honest about his thought process regarding Eames.

With a groan he tossed back the aspirin left for him, and downed the bottle of water. All things considered he was feeling pretty put together, but his cloths were missing. Eames was also not in the bed next to him. Arthur distinctly remembered waking up, and hearing him snore so he knew Eames had slept in his own bed, next to him.

Arthur held the railing tightly as he made his way down to the first floor of the house after using the first bathroom he could find. There was still no sign of his cloths, and he felt completely nude in just his boxers as he navigated the unfamiliar house. Arthur froze as he turned into the kitchen. There was a very blonde girl looking at him completely amused over a cup of coffee. Fuck. Eames had mentioned his sister.

“Who are you?”

“Um... Arthur?” He answered and tried to cover himself up as much as he could.

“You sure about that?” She laughed. It was almost the same dismissive laugh that Eames had given him the day before.

“I'm sure.” He nodded and looked past her shoulder at the wall.

“Can I help you?” She took a long sip of her coffee.

“Where's um... Eames?” Arthur managed to stammer out still not moving, but wanting to run of out the house.

“Eames!” She yelled much to Arthur's horror. That was not the answer he was looking for. 

“Fuck Rose stop yelling.” Eames hurried into the room holding a basket of laundry. His hair was still messy from sleeping. “Shit Arthur I though you'd sleep more. Here.”

Arthur had his clothing shoved at him, and he awkwardly pulled his shirt on before putting his jeans on right there in the middle of the kitchen.

“You're not supposed to have guys over. Even if this one is pretty cute.” Rose eyed Arthur, “I would have never come out if I were you. You could have had anyone up there doing what ever you wanted, and just called it a sleep over.”

Arthur couldn't stop the blush that was spreading over his cheeks. He was too drunk for them to do anything even if his drunk brain had wanted to.

“We didn't.” He managed to stammer out.

“It's not like that Rose.” 

“Right.” She nodded at Arthur. “You've just got a guy wandering around in his boxers on a Saturday morning.”

“His pants and shirt had puke on them” Eames shrugged. “Washing them was easier than finding something that fit.”

“Oh then it's like that.” Rose interrupted still looking amused. “You took his cloths off.”

“No it's not like that, and I washed his cloths I didn't take them. Arthur's a partner on a project for my journalism class. He was pissed out of his mind last night, and puking all over our friends back yard.” Eames seemed exasperated and Arthur smiled. Watching as Eames scrambled for the right words was oddly satisfying even if he was still completely embarrassed. 

“I should go.” Arthur nodded and looked by the door for his shoes. 

“I can drive you.” Eames offered, and he could hear Rose laugh.

“I live like five houses away.” He pulled his shoes on and all but ran out of the house even though he was closer to five miles away than houses. 

*

Arthur sat at the coffee shop nursing his mocha, which was well deserved after he set a new personal best during practice. He was waiting for Eames, who was running about a half an hour late. He didn't have a number to call the other boy at so he just sat there working on his history homework feeling like an idiot. They had carefully avoided each other for the last two days, not even making eye contact in their shared class. Arthur had also taken the two days to try, and notice things like how Eames actually ate lunch with Ariadne and Yusuf, and the fact that his locker was also almost directly across from his own. Then there was the fact that Eames seemed to get along with everyone in the school, staff and students.

It had also been two days of Mal pestering him non stop about what happened. Even though he was completely honest about what happened, she didn't take him at his word and kept pestering him. Okay, he wasn't completely honest with her. He decided to leave out what, or who he had caught Eames doing, and that whole part about him perving on the situation. Everything else was fair game though.

“I'm sorry I'm late. Rose went in the shower when I got home from boxing she can be such a bitch sometimes.” Eames slammed his backpack down and plopped into the seat across from Arthur.

“I'm sorry.” He wasn't expecting that to be the first thing that rolled out of his mouth.

“What?” Eames looked up at him like a deer in headlights. “Really I'm sorry. She had me running late. I didn't mean to.”

“No. I'm sorry.” Arthur stressed not wanting to elaborate fully.

“Don't be. You didn't puke on anything, but yourself. I was just being decent.” Eames kept looking at him confused.

“No not that part.”

“Ah right. That.” Eames shrugged. “You honestly saved me from myself with him. I'm not always the best judge.” Eames waved his hand. “Anyway not everyone would have been good about seeing that so thank you.”

It was said with ease but Arthur couldn't help, but wonder who else had used Eames. “Not really that either. I was apologizing for being a dick the other day.”

“You're kind of known for being a cold bastard Arthur.” Eames laughed. “It wasn't exactly a shock.”

“I'm what?”

“Sorry.” Eames dropped his smile. “I shouldn't have said that.”

“Right. So, if I'm so terrible then why did you help me out?” Arthur was starting to get frustrated already, and it didn't help that the memory of Eames with bed tousled hair wouldn't leave his brain.

“Because I personally don't think you're a cold bastard.” Eames shrugged. “Just a lush who can't hold his beer.” 

“Gee thanks.” Arthur shrugged and started putting away his history work.

“My sister liked you too.” Eames added quickly. 

“I am not interested in your sister Eames.” Arthur stated firmly.

“She'll be disappointed.” He chuckled. “She said you were better looking than the guys at her college.”

“Must be the running.” Arthur shrugged, but it did make him feel pleased with himself.

“Yeah right. The running.” Eames rolled his eyes. “It wasn't the whole hung over, mostly naked, and looking properly disheveled while wandering around my house thing. Also had nothing to do with you just getting dressed in the kitchen.”

Arthur looked up to argue, but couldn't when he saw Eames smiling at him. “Just so you know I don't care that you were with another guy out there.”

“Oh good. I thought that was why you were puking.” Eames tried to deadpan, but there was still a little smirk there.

“No. I'm, well, I'm in the same boat there I guess.” Arthur shrugged and buried his face in his coffee. 

“What boat?” Eames looked a little shocked.

“The boat were I like men.” Arthur offered not sure why it was so hard to believe.

“Romantically?”

“Yes, romantically as in someday I'd like a big gay family.” Arthur nodded trying to compose himself.

“Well at least we found something that we have in common.” Eames flashed him a wide smile. “Maybe you can stop avoiding me in school now that we've cleared the air.”

“I wasn't avoiding you.”

“You were.” Eames replied.

“Do you have any boxing things I can go to for the article?” Arthur offered wanting to change the topic. He had been avoiding Eames, and he hated being so easily read. “I figured that would be a good way to go for the article, not just arts.”

Eames laughed. “I really should have gotten you drunk sooner. This is a whole new Arthur, and it's only been a few days.”

“Nothing to do with the booze Eames.” Arthur said tightly. He wasn't drunk now, and he was admitting he was wrong. Not to mention he shared something completely personal. The least Eames could do was not tease him for a little while.

“Then what was it? Mal?”

That made Arthur laugh, “No. She thinks something happened between us though which is annoying.”

Eames seemed to deflate a little at that. “Right. I can see that being annoying.”

“Anyway the boxing.” Arthur leaned into the table a little, and suddenly remembered the feeling of Eames pressed against him from behind when he lead him to his car a few nights before.

“Okay.” Eames nodded and smiled. “I have training next Friday if you want to show up for that, and see what it's about. I don't have any fights soon because of the play in the spring. Plus it's hard to go into school looking busted up.”

“Wait. So you actually fight?”

“What do you think boxing is?” Eames looked at him like he was stupid, and Arthur couldn't really find it in himself to be mad.

“Are you dating him?” Arthur asked on reflex rather than answering Eames' sarcastic response.

“What?”

“Are you dating him?” Arthur repeated firmly. He was all over the place, and starting to feel like he had no control over his mouth, or train of thought. 

“Who?”

“Addison. You said I kind of saved you, but are you two a thing?” Arthur pressed figuring the sooner he knew the sooner he could stop thinking about it.

“Not really. He's, it's complicated.” Eames shrugged. “It's not a big deal.”

“It might be.” Arthur pressed suddenly needing to know everything about the two of them. “Is he in the closet?”

Eames seemed unsure for the first time, “he's straightish looking for an easy way to get off.” 

It was a moment of candid honesty that Arthur wasn't expecting, “why would you do that?”

“Better than being alone yeah?” Eames looked everywhere but at Arthur.

“I'd like my sexuality to be off limits in the article.” Arthur threw him a bone sensing that Eames didn't want to keep talking about Addison even though he did. “My friends know, my family doesn't.”

“That's fine. I can respect that.” Eames lifted his coffee cup, and nodded making a cheers gesture.

Arthur squinted and sighed, “I have to go finish a paper for history.”

“We suck at this assignment.”

“I know.” Arthur sat back in his chair and stretched. “It was your fault this time. You were late.”

“Can't argue with that.” Eames stated flatly.

“So, boxing next Friday?”

“I can text you the details if you give me your number.”

Just like that Arthur's number was added to Eames' phone, and he wasn't even at his own car before he got a text message that was just the poop emoji. He fumbled with his keys, and got texted the address of the gym while he was adding the number into his own phone. Two months ago he wouldn't have ever imaged he'd be spending most of his time with the school art nerd, or that the same guy would be taking up most of his thought process.

*

“So are you guys a thing now?” Ariadne twirled her spoon in the air at Arthur as they waited in the lunch line.

“What are you talking about?” Arthur frowned back at her as he grabbed for a sandwich.

“You and Eames.” 

He paused and blinked at her. There was no way he could be that transparent, “he's doing a project with me, and dealt with me when I was drunk. It wasn't a love connection.”

“He also can't stop talking about how his sister embarrassed you, or how you're going to come watch him fight, or how you look while you run.” She grinned and batted her eyes.

Arthur had to force himself to move forward in line. As stupid as it sounded his heart may have skipped a beat, “is he really?”

“Yes! He talks about you all the time. I don't even think he realizes it.” She nudged him. “So are you going to make it a thing?”

“No.” Arthur shook his head and grumbled a little as they paid. “It's not like that.” He echoed what Eames had said to his sister perfectly.

“Why not? He obviously really likes you.” Ariadne carried the conversation right to their chosen lunch table. “I shouldn't say it, but he's had a thing for you since his first day here.”

“What?” Arthur couldn't help but feel slightly blindsided by the information. 

“He saw you in the hallway and music literally played. He was next to the band room.” She laughed. “He's a great guy though.”

Before Arthur could reply Dom sat down,“who's a great guy?”

“Eames.” Ari nodded, “apparently nothing is going on with him and Arthur.”

“Right.” Dom narrowed his eyes and took a bite of his food.

For his part Arthur sat and tried to fight the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. This had obviously been something that they had talked about without him there. “Where is Eames anyway? He wasn't in class this morning.”

“He's out sick.” Mal answered as she claimed her spot next to Dom..

“Arthur you should bring him his homework!” Ari wiggled her eye brows at him.

“Oh that would be great!” Mal clapped her hands together. “I told him I would, but this way Dom and I can work on college applications later.”

The look Arthur gave Ariadne wasn't enough to get him out of it, and a few hours later he was standing in front of Eames' door with a loaded backpack, and a large cardboard cup of lemon ginger tea. He felt stupid, and wanted to turn and run.

“Mal!” Eames threw the door open and his smile turned into a frown and then back into a smile. “Arthur. Hi.”

“I have your work, and I brought you tea.”

“Thank you.” Eames took the cup and moved out of the doorway to let Arthur in.

Eames didn't look sick, but he did look completely disheveled. The gray sweatpants he had on were hanging low on his hips, and his tee shirt didn't come down far enough to cover the gap so there was just a long line of exposed skin that Arthur was having trouble looking away from.

“Arthur?”

“Yeah?” He frowned trying to cover being caught. 

“What happened to Mal? Is she sick too?”

“No, at lunch they decided I should take you your work.” Arthur shrugged and started to pull Eames' work out of his backpack. “I don't even know what's here Mal shoved it all at me.”

“I can sort it out. Ari is bringing me my maths notes tomorrow anyway.” Eames sniffed the tea and took a sip. “Thank you.”

“Yeah.” Arthur nodded and looked around. “How are you feeling?” He frowned.

“I had a fever yesterday.” Eames shrugged. “I didn't sleep so I thought it would be better to stay home and sleep.

“Are you alone?” Arthur looked around the house.

“Glad to have me alone Arthur?” Eames grinned, but Arthur could hear the slight strain in his voice from whatever cold had kept him from school.

“I.” He paused to think. “I'm glad your sister isn't here to embarrass me.”

“Pretty sure I'm alone for the night.” Eames shrugged. “Maybe the weekend too.”

“Oh.” Arthur nodded not sure if it was some kind of invitation, even if Eames was apparently sick. He didn't know if it was just his own wishful thinking. Knowing Eames had some kind of crush on him changed things. 

“I just started a movie if you wanted to hang out. I don't think I'll get you sick.”

There it was, “sure.” Arthur kicked off his shoes and followed Eames up to his bedroom. 

“You know Arthur, so far, it's been very easy to get you into my bed.” Eames grinned.

“I'm not easy.” Arthur frowned and chose to sit on top of the blankets as Eames burrowed below them, tea still in hand.

“No, you aren't.” Eames mumbled around the cup. 

“I'm not.” Arthur crossed his arms instantly taking it as teasing.

“You can get under the blankets.” Eames shifted slightly. “It'll be more comfortable.”

“I'm good.” He was determined to stay where he was. Things could get out of hand so easily if he moved.

“You look like you want to run away.”

Arthur eyed Eames, but quickly gave up. He moved himself under the blankets, but stayed sitting up. “There are you happy?”

“Yes, this is better.” Eames nodded, and pressed play on his remote control finally going quiet. 

A few hours later Arthur woke to a dark room, and Eames wrapped around his back breathing through an open mouth onto his neck. He had no idea how they had gotten there, but he really didn't mind. Eames was a comfortable weight against him. “Eames.” He tried softly testing to see just how asleep the other boy really was. 

There was no answer and Arthur weighed out his options. He could easily sink down further into the bed, and fall back asleep. This time sober enough to remember feeling Eames wrapped around him. Then there was the more practical and obvious option of getting up and going home. He didn't want to go home, but leaving seemed like the more sensible option.

He slid out of the bed moving Eames off of him carefully. After a moment of indecision he tucked him in, and slipped out of the room.

“Arthur?”

“Um... hi Rose.”

“Are you sneaking out of my brother's room?”

“Yes.” He panicked. “Not like that though. I brought him his homework and tea, he wanted to watch a movie and we fell asleep.”

“So you're leaving?”

“He's asleep.” Arthur stressed.

“Wait. You brought him his homework?” She looked at the door behind him worried.

“He wasn't at school.” Arthur shrugged at her. “He didn't seem like he was faking it.”

“Okay. Well, my weekend plans fell through. I'll take care of him don't worry.” She smiled.

Arthur wanted to ask why he'd ever worry about Eames, but that's not what came out of his mouth, “let him know I didn't want to wake him up?”

“Sure thing Arthur.” She nodded at him, and that was that.

*

The following Friday came quickly, and Arthur found himself standing in a large gym. It didn't smell or look like Arthur had expected it to. It was just simple, and clean. There were two rings towards the front and plenty of free weights, bags, ropes and other apparatus on mats towards the back of the building. Most of the walls that weren't covered in windows were covered in mirrors making the area look huge though Arthur suspected that wasn't the point. There were no meat heads were wandering around like he had expected either. Just men and a few women grouped around engrossed in various work outs.

“Arthur!”

He jumped as Eames clapped a carefully taped hand down on his shoulder, “hey.”

Arthur had not expected a shirtless Eames, he had also not expected muscles and sweat. “Right on time. I'm about to spar.” 

“But you already.” Arthur gestured to his torso and the obvious sweat. “Am I late?”

“No! I was just doing some weights and stuff. Nothing too exciting. I wanted you to watch the sparring. It's more fun than the rest of the stuff.” Eames danced around a little bit. He was obviously excited. 

For his part Arthur swallowed hard and nodded. “Lead the way.”

“Right ring.” Eames nodded over.

“Are you going to get hit?” Arthur knew how stupid he sounded which made the whole situation worse. He was so far out of his element.

“Yeah but I'll have all the pads on.” Eames shrugged. “You brought your notebook?”

“For notes.” Arthur held it up. 

“Hence the name.” Eames shot him a grin.

“For the article. That's why I'm here.” Arthur crossed his arms he had no idea who he was convincing.

“Look at you caring.” Eames smiled and started to put on what looked like a padded helmet. “If you want you can come over tonight after this. I've got the house to myself.” He paused and Arthur thought he saw a trace of panic. “To work on the article.”

“Yeah the article.” Arthur nodded agreeing. It was hard not to think about waking up to Eames cuddled against him. “Sounds good.”

“Cool.” Eames shifted foot to foot till his name was being called from the ring. “We can get some take away.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Okay. Well, enjoy!”

Arthur did enjoy every second of Eames sparring. In front of him was a boxer. Eames had easily shed his art kid persona, and sunk into the skin of a fighter. The movement was what had really caught Arthur off guard. Eames was all quick tiny steps, and hard punches. More than once Arthur thought his sparring partner was going to completely go down. He had never watched anything to do with boxing, and had no idea that it could be almost hypnotic. It was enough that he almost didn't notice the hard lines of the other boys body, and the sweat clinging to them. Then all at once it was over.

He quickly took to scribbling in his notebook to catch up, and pretend like his thoughts hadn't drifted too far.

“So?” Eames took out his mouth guard, and was grinning like a fool over at Arthur.

“You move really well.” It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, but it was what came out.

Thankfully Eames just laughed, “that's the point, don't get hit.”

“I've never watched boxing before.” Arthur added.

“Can I see your notes? I saw you writing at the end.” Eames was nearly beaming. 

“No. You can read it your article.” He smiled and waited a beat for some kind of banter to start. That was apparently their thing. However, Eames just looked at him while his breathing calmed down. 

“Come up here.”

“Excuse me?”

“Let me show you some moves.” Eames stepped on the rope leaving room for Arthur to climb in.

“Eames. Is that a good idea?” He looked around to the other men that were starting to clear out.

“I'm not going to hit you. Come on.”

Arthur climbed up and looked around more nervous than anything else, “you better not hit me.”

“Hands like this,” he held his hands up defensively. “Keep moving, always on the balls of your feet.” There was a laugh, “Arthur you're not even making a fist.”

He bristled at that and got into the proper position. It was almost like second nature from there. Eames talked to him as he lead him around the ring not moving his arms just yet, “it's like a dance.”

“You're leading.” Arthur grumbled.

“I know what I'm doing you don't.” Eames laughed back, “hit me.”

“Eames I'm not going to hit you.”

“You won't.”

Arthur tried, and Eames was right, he didn't.

“Now you block.”

That was more successful than his attempt at a punch and he laughed smiling.

“I like you better when you smile.” Eames went to jab again.

“Thanks.” Arthur matched the move almost connecting that time.

Then he realized, they were moving together perfectly.

“Eames take your boyfriend somewhere else! You're hogging the ring.”

Both boys jumped at the sound of the man. “Sorry Mike!” Eames yelled back and held the rope for Arthur again before climbing out of the ring himself without ever correcting the man. 

They were not boyfriends.

Feeling nervous again, and trying not to stare too much Arthur found himself offering, “I can get us food before stopping by your house. Give you time to shower?”

“That's brilliant.” Eames nodded. “Thanks for coming. I haven't even let my best mates see me do this.”

It would have been a lie if he said his stomach didn't flip a little at that, “not a problem. It's for the article. I'll grab some Chinese. See you in a bit.”

Arthur ended up buying enough food to feed a family of ten, and found himself awkwardly standing at Eames door after ringing the bell. He had no idea why he actually accepted the invite. Even after they had supposedly bonded a few times they still weren't friends, and now he had basically signed himself up for a night of bickering. When Rose answered the door he frowned.

“Arthur. Good to see you not sneaking around the house.” She smiled brightly, and it looked so familiar to how Eames smiled when he was up to no good that Arthur was taken aback. “I didn't know you were coming over.”

“Homework.” Arthur nodded and set the food down on the counter. “I got Chinese food you can help yourself.”

“You and my brother sure have been doing a lot of homework lately.” She air quoted homework.

He couldn't help but blush and was thankfully saved by Eames. “Rose it's just a project, no quotes.” Eames rolled his eyes.

Arthur looked over and took in the sight of a freshly showed Eames. His hair was wet and sticking up in all directions and his thin tee shirt was clinging to chest. A chest that Arthur now knew was well toned, and mostly muscle. “This class is no joke. Plus we just fight the whole time anyway.”

She looked at Eames, “stay out of your room. Mom and Dad would freak out if they knew you had him here with no one to watch you two, again.”

“I won't tell them about your date.” Eames countered. “They hate Tim.”

Arthur watched the siblings negotiate. “Why would we need to be in his room anyway?”

Rose laughed at him. She laughed loudly, and only stopped when the doorbell rang. Arthur had no idea why what he said was so hilarious, but it was apparently the funniest joke known to man kind. 

“Eames you have a deal.” She ruffled his hair and shot them both a look. “Be good.”

Arthur just shook his head and began to take the food out of the bag, “I have no idea what to think of your sister.”

Eames laughed a little, “she means well, she loves me. Did you buy everything the restaurant had to offer?”

“Maybe.” Arthur eyed the bag. “I didn't know what you liked. I didn't think to ask.”

“The straight A track star didn't do his homework, and figure out what kind of food the art kids likes? I'm shocked.” Eames handed him a soda. “Better than beer yeah? No puking?”

He took the soda, and wanted to throw out a snarky reply, but couldn't help asking, “where are your parents? They weren't here last weekend either.”

“Between work trips, vacations, and going back to England they're not around much.”

It sounded nonchalant, but Arthur could hear the hint of pain behind the words, “I'm sorry.”

“Not your fault. They're great, and so supportive. I just don't see them much. We're here for Rose.” Eames shoved a plate at him. “Load up. We can watch a movie while we eat, before homework.”

“Yeah that's fine.” Arthur nodded. He wasn't about to argue that it was already seven, and not looking like they were going to have much time to work on the article if they watched a movie.

“Dawn of the Dead good?” Eames plopped cross legged on the couch soda in one hand, plate in the other.

“Whatever you want.” Arthur shrugged and sat down more carefully, balancing his food and drink so he didn't spill.

Arthur had expected Eames to talk the whole way through the movie, and eat like a pig. Eames didn't do much more than nudge him over cool parts of the movie, and then when they were done eating he cleaned the plates up and came back with another soda for each of them. When it was over Arthur found himself full, and leaning comfortably into Eames' side.

“You're a cuddler aren't you?” Eames didn't move, “you were like this at the party too when I sat down. You just glued right to me.”

“I'm not.” Arthur sat up and skipped telling Eames how easily he had wrapped himself around him the weekend before. “I'm just getting tired.” He looked at the time it was getting late, and he needed to go home at some point. 

“We can smoke before you go if you want? Help you sleep? Or do you just do that at parties?” Eames said the sentence so fast that Arthur missed some of it.

“No, I smoke just not all the time. Right now it sounds good.” It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth. He was just enjoying how easily the evening was going.

“Be right back.”

Eames disappeared, and showed back up almost as quickly, “lets go outside. Rose will bitch if she smells it in the house.”

Arthur followed him dutifully, and plopped down in the grass across from Eames to make passing the joint easier. They both took a few hits, and Arthur couldn't remember ever feeling as calm and easy as he did in that moment. They hadn't even talked all that much since the movie started, but he felt good. Part of him knew he could blame it on just the weed, but he didn't really want to.

“So, Arthur?”

“Yes, Eames?”

“Whats up with track and college?”

With that one question the spell was broken and he flopped back onto the grass preferring to lay down if this is where the night was going, “you're not going to drop that question are you?”

“If you really don't want to tell me I will, but if it's a secret it's safe with me.” Eames settled down next to him, their bodies touching as much as possible without laying on each other. Eames' hand was resting comfortably over his own, but they weren't really holding hands.

“It's just a long story.” Arthur sighed and looked over realizing how close together they really were. He flexed his hand up against Eames' not really knowing what result he wanted, but he didn't shy away when Eames laced his fingers through the spaces of Arthur's and gave a squeeze.

“You can take your time.”

“I do like running, but I only run because of my brother.” Arthur breathed out and squeezed his eyes shut. “He died right before you moved here, no one really talks about him anymore. He was the original track star. My parents were so sad after the accident. They really focused their lives on him and his meets, so I decided to start running. I was just naturally good at it.”

Eames made a low noise of recognition and tightened his grip on Arthur's hand. 

“The more coaches praised me the more invested they got. I don't want to let them down, but I don't want to be an athlete. I want to go into major in economics and business. I can't run in college because my course load is going to be to heavy. I'll never be able to do both.” Arthur breathed in deeply.

“It's okay.” Eames said softly.

“All we do is fight about it, all the fucking time. They use my brother to guilt me. They wanted to put me into therapy over the summer for not wanting to run. Therapy wasn't even mentioned once to help me deal with my brother's death. Nope, obviously I just needed therapy to figure out why I didn't want to go to the Olympics. It's all so fucked up. Then on top of it all my dad has been making really nasty gay jokes. I think he knows, and is scared because I never bring any girls home. They never were the best parents, but it's been so bad lately. My dad is just so angry all the time, and my mom is on even more meds now, she's almost a zombie. I can't wait to go to school next year, I won't ever come back even for summer break.”

“I'd miss you.” 

Arthur was happy that, that was Eames' only real comment. There was no pity and there was no comment on the tears he was holding back. It was his sad story, and only a hand full of people knew the details, and now only Eames knew how bad it really was at home. Daily the sadness didn't get to him anymore, and running really did make him feel closer to his brother. It was even likely that he'd run forever, he just didn't want to feel like he had to to make other people happy.

“Thanks.”

“Your dad is homophobic?” Eames asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Arthur shook his head and used his free hand to wipe away his stray tears. “He gets really bad sometimes. You're lucky.”

“I am.” Eames nodded in the dark.

“I just want to leave and be me.” Arthur said softly and shut his eyes.

“I can understand that.”

“I'm glad we're friends now.” Arthur added as Eames raised their hands, and moved to hold Arthur's properly.

“Friends, right.” Eames shifted more and kissed the back of Arthur's hand before letting go and propping himself up on his side. “You didn't have to tell me all that.”

“It's okay.” Arthur blinked up at him. Eames always seemed to be imposing on his personal space, but it wasn't exactly unwelcome this time. “My dad tells himself that I train to much to get a girlfriend. He just thinks I'm so dedicated.” He snorted. “I don't know what he'll do when he finds out.”

“Obviously my whole family knows. Aunts, uncles, cousins, all of them.” Eames licked over his lips and looked down.

“Don't blow guys like Addison anymore Eames, you're so much better than that.”

Eames chucked, and if it was possible Arthur felt him shift closer. “It's just easier. There aren't many options out here. I thought you were straight so who knows when someone else will come out?”

“Mal and Ariadne know I'm gay. If you're friends with them how did you think I liked girls?” Arthur reached an arm out to touch Eames' testing the muscles before dropping his hand again.

“No idea. Didn't want to hope.” Eames licked his lips again, and leaned down slightly.

“Eames.” Arthur put a hand on his chest. He didn't know where this was going, and needed to get control of the situation.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to kiss you.”

“Oh.” Arthur breathed in deeply as Eames leaned down further again.

“Would that be okay with you?”

Those words were said with Eames' lips barely ghosting his own. He couldn't argue, in that moment he would have been very okay with Eames kissing him. “Yeah.” 

“Eames!” Roses' voice traveled out from the kitchen window startling both of them.

Eames fell onto Arthur and quickly recovered standing up. “What?”

Arthur groaned, “I should go home.”

“Fuck, yeah I guess.” Eames looked between the house and Arthur a few times.

“Can I still eat this food?” Rose finally yelled.

“Yes.” Arthur yelled back wanting to scream out of frustration.

*

Per usual for them school on Monday had been awkward. Eames had easily avoided Arthur at their lockers, and continued to do so the rest of the day. The avoidance of that Monday had dragged into the following week until Arthur had finally had enough. They had started chatting again, but only in class, and only about school. All he could think about was their almost kiss in the back yard.

It took him till the day before Thanksgiving break, nearly three weeks, to finally reach a tipping point. Arthur had spotted Eames smiling and chatting with Addison by his locker after the final bell. That was enough. They hadn't made plans to work on the project outside of school, and it was like none of it had ever happened.

“Eames.” Arthur said before moving to stand in front of Addison who was mid sentence.

“Arthur.” Eames blinked at him.

“We were talking.” Addison added putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur shrugged him off, “I need to talk to him.” He turned around and glared at Addison. This was when his high school stereotype really paid off. Arthur knew underclassmen were intimidated by him. All he had to do was stand his ground. It didn't take long for the other boy to wave Eames off and sulk away.

“What the fuck was that?”

That was the angriest Arthur had seen Eames to date and if he was being honest with himself, he really didn't plan much beyond this point. “You tell me.”

“You're kidding right?” Eames frowned at him.

“I am not kidding.” Arthur crossed his arms and for once tried to make himself appear larger and be more imposing than Eames.

“Are you jealous?” Eames furrowed his eyebrows and a small smile crept into the corners of his mouth.

“I'm not jealous.” He was. “I want to know why you haven't spoken to me in weeks, after.” Arthur swallowed. “Well you know.” He was angry, and he knew he had every right to be. He had given Eames a piece of himself, and Eames had tried to kiss him. Now he was being completely ignored.

“I was out of line that night.” Eames waved his hand. “I thought we should cool it off a bit.”

“What?” Arthur clenched his fist and looked around to remind himself that they were still in the school hallway. 

“Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else.” Eames offered quietly.

“Fine.” Arthur followed him blindly out of the school, and to his car only thinking to ask where they were going once they were already on the road.

“State park.” Eames shrugged.

“Oh.” Arthur sat back for the rest of the short drive, and then didn't question Eames as he followed him down a path in the woods. He pulled his sweatshirt hood up over his head to keep his ears warm. It was just starting to get cold, but wasn't to unbearable yet.

“I'm sorry.” Eames said, finally stopping at a big rock.

“For what?” Arthur frowned.

“The whole thing that happened outside that night.” Eames waved his hand and looked down.

“You asked and I said it was okay.” Arthur frowned. “You don't need to apologize.”

“Arthur.” Eames exhaled deeply. “What I did wasn't okay, you were just having a crisis or whatever.”

“A crisis? The stuff I told you wasn't a crisis.” Now he was mad. “It's just my shitty life. You're the one that kept asking. Then you ignored me.” His voice got softer as he spoke.

“No. I mean you opened up and I took advantage.”

“That's not what happened Eames.” Arthur glared at him. “I'm not just some confused guy looking to get off. I wasn't having a weak moment.” 

“We were high.”

“So, I was relaxed.” Arthur shoved at him. “I trusted you, and I wanted you to kiss me, then you just fucking disappeared. All because your sister spooked you.”

“It's hard.” Eames cleared his throat, “It's been so hard since I got here.”

Arthur nodded, and reached out grabbing a hold of Eames' arm. “What's been hard?”

“I've been lonely.” He was looking anywhere but at Arthur, “so I just kind of fall into people. I didn't want to just do that to you to.”

“I wasn't trying to use you Eames.” Arthur's anger continued to flair up. “I'm pissed you'd even think that.”

“That's not.” Eames sighed frustrated. “Can I explain?”

“Be my guest.”

“When we first moved here I cried every day.” Eames moved, and sat on the large rock that they were standing by, and Arthur followed after him. “I had my first proper boyfriend, but no one knew about him. Then Rose got into university here and my parents thought it would be a good idea to move to support her. I missed everything, and my dad went back home two weeks later for a visit and didn't take me. So, I ran away.”

“You what?” Arthur frowned trying to ignore the boyfriend part. “Where did you go?”

“Here.” Eames held his arms out. “I went to school to eat and shower. I brought cloths, and put them in my gym locker. The school must have told my parents I was still showing up because they waited me out.” He cringed. “I camped out here. I cried so much. I just felt so alone. There was like this big chunk of who I was missing.”

“They didn't come get you from school?”

“No.” Eames shook his head no. “When I eventually came home they stuck me in therapy.”

“Oh.” Arthur nodded.

“I still go. That's when I came out. They didn't care, Rose didn't care. No one cared.” He shrugged. “I wanted some kind of big reaction, and they just carried on like it was nothing. I know it's silly, and I'm thankful now, but I told them all over dinner and my dad said 'alright' and they just kept eating.”

“Rose didn't tease you?”

“At dessert she told me not to look at her boyfriends.” Eames smiled and laughed a little. “It's not as bad now, but I felt so completely alone. I started doing the plays to make myself get out there, and I do art because my therapist made me do art therapy and I liked it. No one is ever really home though, and I still get so lonely sometimes. The guys, Addison, they're just, it feels good and I'm not alone. Then there's you. I don't think I want to just hook up with you. I want to spend time with you, and talk to you too.”

“I'm sorry.” Arthur felt like scum for labeling Eames as the art kid, and asking him about his internal angst when they first met.

“No. Don't be.” Eames shook his head. “You were honest with me. So I wanted to be honest with you.”

“Eames?”

“Yeah?” Eames looked worried.

“I don't really want to just hook up with you either.” Arthur smiled at him. 

“It's been really nice having you around Arthur.” Eames looked him in the eyes.

Arthur nodded, and didn't shy away when Eames reached a hand out to cup the side of his face.

“You still owe me a kiss Eames.”

“I do?”

“Yes. You do.” Arthur nodded and leaned in. 

“I guess I do.” Eames nodded back and Arthur didn't give him a chance to say anything else.

Finally they were kissing. Arthur had that mouth on his, and soon it was opening up. Low moans were coming out of Eames' throat. Even at the weird angle this is what he had been thinking about. Eames had his hands in his hair, and Arthur was running his up the back of Eames' shirt. Everything was perfect in that moment. And when he stopped for a second to catch his breath he couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his lips, as he looked over Eames' face.

“Why'd you stop.” Eames' breathed out and started eagerly kissing any inch of exposed skin on Arthur's neck.

“Enjoying the moment.”

“Enjoy it later.”

Before long Eames pulled him off of the rock and pinned him against a near by tree. His sweatshirt was thrown off and his tee shirt was lifted high so Eames could bend down and kiss his chest when he wanted. His thigh was pressed between Eames' and thankfully Eames had his own firmly planted between Arthur's. He would have liked to pretend like he wasn't shamelessly grinding against Eames' leg, but he was, and he felt Eames doing the same. It was almost too much, and he turned his head only to have Eames let out a tiny growl and start kissing his neck.

“I'm going to cum in my pants Eames.”

“That's fine.” Eames answered against his neck.

“It's not.” Arthur moaned.

Then Eames was on his knees, and it was so much like when Arthur had found him that night at the party that he had to squeeze his eyes shut and open them again. Before he knew it those lips, that mouth was wrapped tightly around him. He almost didn't notice Eames opening up his own pants, quickly fisting his cock.

Arthur couldn't last. The only warning he gave was a tug on Eames' hair before he came. “Oh fuck Eames.” Arthur looked down in time to see Eames stroke himself to an orgasm before standing up.

Arthur leaned in and kissed him, not surprised or turned off to taste himself inside the other boys mouth, “don't do that again.”

“Don't give you a blow job again?”

“Finish yourself like that. I would have helped.”

Eames laughed at him and gave him a little kiss. “We should go to my house and work on the articles. We've been ignoring it for a few weeks.”

“You've been ignoring me for a few weeks.” Arthur looked at him and then around the woods. The sky was gray with clouds, but the leaves had already fallen off the tress littering the ground with a bright contrast of color. He finally had Eames, and he couldn't really pinpoint when that had become something he wanted so much. Still, here he was in the woods failing at playing it cool. 

“Fair enough.” Eames nodded and grabbed the odd articles of clothing that they had managed to remove.

“Did you take me out here because your parents are home?”

“Yeah.” Eames nodded.

Eames didn't brief Arthur on how to talk to or deal with his family as they drove to his house so Arthur was more nervous than he'd like to admit to. Most of his friends families loved him, but Eames wasn't just his friend anymore. 

When they walked in his whole family seemed to be right there. Rose and his father were sitting at the kitchen table, and his mother was moving around the room obviously cooking.

“Hi.” Eames smiled as they all looked up.

“Is this Arthur?” His mother smiled as she removed a pan from the oven, and didn't wait for an answer. “Will he be staying for dinner?”

“Yes.” Eames nodded and grabbed for Arthur's hand.

“I knew it!” Rose clapped her hands, and then held them above her head in a victory pose while Eames shot her a death glare. 

“You knew what?” Eames' father looked up from his laptop. “Oh, Arthur.”

“Dad's a lawyer.” Eames said as an excuse for the computer and papers all over, and to change the topic. Apparently the whole family knew about him. “Can we go upstairs and work on our homework?”

Rose laughed and made heavy air quotes with her fingers as Eames kept talking. Arthur couldn't help but laugh when Eames shot her another look of death. It was nice to be around a normal family.

“I think you boys can work here or in the living room. Dinner will be done soon anyway.” His mother answered diplomatically, and Arthur blushed. He would have preferred some privacy where they could have kissed more.

Dinner turned out to be a nice roast chicken, and the closeness of the family only hurt Arthur for a short time until he melted into it himself. They accepted him with only a few questions, and no one really asked what the status of his relationship with Eames was. Actually, Eames had done most of the talking very openly bragging about Arthur's running and academic accomplishments. 

*

“When you say you don't do the holiday's what does that mean exactly?”

Arthur looked up from his math book and frowned at Eames. Falling into the routine of a relationship had been fairly easy, and he was lucky enough that his parents never questioned him when he came home late almost nightly. Eames' family had been so accepting and never at any point questioned why he was there, or sent him home before dinner. Then there were the days where Eames' parents were nowhere to be found, and Rose only bothered them for a little while before she got bored. Those days they were free to explore each other, and fool around as much as they wanted to.

“I mean since my brother died we haven't celebrated a single holiday.”

“What about your birthday?” Eames looked horrified. “When is your birthday?”

“I have an AP math final tomorrow.” Arthur kept his gaze stern. “Don't you have some English test to study for?”

“Arthur I'm deadly serious right now.” 

His look was so earnest that Arthur gave up, “it's in the summer you haven't missed anything.” He shrugged.

Eames shot up after that, and ran from the living room to the kitchen. In the rare times that his parents were home they weren't allowed upstairs at all, “mom!”

Arthur sighed and followed, he had also learned to just go with any of Eames' ideas.

“Yes?”

“Can Arthur stay over Christmas Eve? His family doesn't do holidays anymore.”

Arthur sighed deeply and tried not to blush, there was always a part of him that felt like he was intruding on the family no matter how welcome he felt, “I don't have to it's fine.”

“I just have to ask your father when he gets home.” She nodded and went back to cooking. She was the ultimate mother always bringing them snacks, and Arthur had learned very early on that she was American. “Arthur won't your parents still miss you even if you're not celebrating?”

“I don't think they'll notice to be honest.” Arthur shrugged. It wasn't a lie. 

“Eames go study.” She smiled at her son, and Arthur staid put when he realized he wasn't excused yet. “I assume this wasn't your idea?”

“No.” He shook his head. “It's really okay if you don't want to.”

“I just want to make sure you want to.” She smiled at him softly. “I know things aren't great for you at home, but sometimes it's easy to get swept up in Eames' schemes.”

“I don't like being home.” He shrugged. “I'd always rather be here.”

“Okay.” She nodded. “Don't tell Eames he already won. It's more fun to drag it out.”

“Oh I won't.” Arthur laughed and went back to studying.

*

Arthur shifted foot to foot after knocking on the door. He was still trying to kick the sick feeling in his stomach when his parents didn't even ask him where he was going as he left the house. They didn't care that it was Christmas Eve, and they didn't care when he said he'd be home in a few days. They had given up on him.

“Darling.” Eames beamed at him as he threw the door open.

Arthur smiled, and accepted a quick kiss before looking around for the rest of the family, “where's everyone?”

“Looking at Christmas lights.” He shrugged. “They'll be back soon.”

Eames leaned in to kiss him, and in seconds Arthur was pressed against a wall, “how soon?”

“Really soon.” Eames answered between kisses to Arthur's neck.

“You two are shit at being sneaky.” Suddenly Rose was in the room, plopped down on the couch. 

“Hello boys.” Eames' dad smiled walking into the room apparently not noticing how close they were standing to each other or Arthur's position against the wall.

“Arthur will be in the guest room tonight.” That made him blush, nothing got past Eames' mother.

“Really?” Eames let out a little whine.

“My boyfriends never got to spend the night, even in the guest room.” Rose added in.

“Yours weren't serious.” Eames' father added shutting up everyone in the room for a few moments.

“The guest room is fine.” Arthur added as he looked at the floor trying to will his blush away. They were in high school he didn't know how it counted as serious.

After dinner Arthur settled into the spare room and quickly drifted off to sleep. There were still moments were he was just in awe of how comfortable Eames' family was with him, and he was so grateful for it. The dinner and then watching of Christmas movies made him feel like he was part of a real family again, and gave him a little thrill that he didn't get outside of running.

He didn't know when, but sometime in the night a solid weight settled down over his body, “Eames?”

“Well it's not Rose.” The words were mumbled into his ear making him shiver. “Merry Christmas Arthur.”

“What are you doing?” Arthur grabbed onto his hips and gladly accepted the kisses Eames was lightly pressing against his lips.

“Everyone will be up soon.” Eames rolled over, and got under the blankets. “I just wanted to be with you for awhile. You know just us.”

“Your mom will flip out if she finds you in here.” Arthur added, but still turned onto his side and let his hands start to move on Eames' chest.

“My mother is not stupid, and I'm sure everyone in this house assumed I'd be in here at some point.” 

“Fair.” Arthur leaned over and kissed him letting it deepen till he was moaning. “Still a bad idea though.” 

“I know.” Eames nodded.

Arthur bit his lip to stop a moan when a hand was slipped under the waist band of his sweatpants, “Eames.”

Eames softly shushed him, and his hand started working up and down, “we should.” Arthur let out a tiny moan and Eames stopped.

“Don't say stop.”

“Move.” 

“How.” Eames started his motions again.

“I don't.” Arthur wiggled his hips and reached his own hand over. “This feels good.”

They were both on their sides, and Eames had his face buried in the crook of Arthur's neck, “it does.”

“Keep going slow?”

“Arthur I can't.” Eames breathed out and nipped at his neck before licking over it.

Arthur tightened his grip slightly and sped up his pace. It was so easy and he loved feeling Eames' jaw drop open as he came apart. He gasped slightly when Eames shifted him onto his back and let his mouth drop down, his spent cock still sticking out of his own sweatpants.

“Eames.” Arthur's eyes went wide, “I can't. Fuck.” He bit the back of his arm to keep from making any other noises.

If anything Eames' mouth lived up to every fantasy that Arthur had dreamed up, and both boys knew he never lasted long. One swirl of his tongue and Arthur was arching up sharply trying to do his best not to yell out.

“It was a bad idea.” Eames pulled off his pants and cleaned himself up before flopping back on the bed. 

“Sorry.” Arthur grinned and let his eyes roam over the toned body before him.

“Enjoying the view?” Eames grinned and folded his arms behind his head.

“Yeah.” Arthur nodded. “Merry Christmas.”

“That wasn't even your present.”

“Good.” Arthur grinned over and shut his eyes, very content to just enjoy the moment.

*

Arthur's relationship with Eames wasn't new anymore, it had been months, and it was still so good. Finally he was waking up happy. He was walking around school missing his scowl, and Ari had been joking about Eames being magical. It was good, and he didn't even know that he had forgotten how to be happy until he was happy again. 

It wasn't just having a boyfriend, it was Eames as a whole. Arthur had a best friend again. He had someone he could tell everything, someone he trusted not to viciously mock him, someone that would just listen. Beyond that he had Eames' family. He was texting Rose daily, and was comfortable enough to be alone with Eames' parents on the rare occasion that they were home before Eames got home from his boxing lessons. They had made him part of the family without ever questioning anything.

Arthur was content, and for him that meant happiness. 

Sadly, he found he could only hold onto that feeling until spring with just a month left before he graduated school. 

“Arthur dear is everything okay? You've been weird the last few weeks.” His mother asked, most likely out of courtesy than actual caring. 

“Looks like he's in love. Is it that Mal girl?” His father added.

“It's not Mal.” Arthur looked up. 

“A different girl then? What's her name?”

“It's not a girl.” Arthur frowned and pushed at his food.

Arthur's father chewed slowly then spoke again. “Running then? If it's not a girl it has to be running.”

“Not running, and it's never going to be a girl.”

“Excuse me?” His father gave him a forceful look. They've gotten this far before. Each time Arthur had backed down not wanting to break whatever balance was left in their house. Right now he didn't care, he was going to be out of that house for good soon.

“I said it's never going to be a girl. I will never fall in love with a girl.” He explained knowing there was no going back at this point.

“That's great Arthur, running should be your only love.” His mother said cheerfully. It was artificial. She had gone on two more medications recently, and Arthur wasn't really sure who she was anymore.

“No. I'm in love with another guy.” He said it loud and never dropped his eye contact with his father. 

“You're in love with another guy?” Arthur's father repeated slowly.

“His name is Eames.”

“Your partner for that class?”

“Yes.” Arthur nodded. His heart was pounding out of his chest. 

“You think you love him? You're only a kid you don't know what love is.” His father laughed at him, it was low and dangerous and didn't seem appropriate for the words that preceded it.

“It doesn't matter what you think it is with Eames. I'm not ever going to love a girl. I'm gay.”

There was an eerie calm after his confession. His mother finished off her glass of wine quickly, and his father seemed to process the statement fully before he decided to comment.

“Get out.” His father pointed to the door.

Both Arthur and his mother stood at the same time. He had half expected this, but the response still surprised him.

“Honey. He can't just get out.” Arthur's mother added in a soft tone.

“I can't look at him. Get out of my house.” When no one moved he picked the table up and slammed it down rattling all of the plates and breaking a few as they fell. “Now!”

“Dad.” Arthur tried softly.

“Get the fuck out of my house Arthur, or I won't be responsible for what I do to you.”

“Dad.” He tried again and moved towards his father.

That turned out to be a mistake. His father punched him hard, knocking Arthur down to the ground. He sat on the floor as his face started to swell waiting for an apology or his mother to protect him. Neither came.

“Get the fuck out of my house. Now.”

Arthur scrambled for the door afraid of being hit again. His nose was bleeding, and he was pretty sure his cheek was split. After he got outside he did the only thing he really knew how to do and ran. His muscle memory took him the five miles from his house to Eames' front door. That's when it all finally hit him, and he started sobbing. 

He was pacing on the sidewalk when a car pulled into the driveway. He couldn't move and didn't care who got out of it. “Arthur?” Rose got out of the car and was instantly at his side.

“Can't go home.” Was all he could manage to say.

“Okay. Come on inside.” She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him into the house. 

“Arthur?”

That was Eames. He hid his face in Rose's shoulder suddenly feeling completely embarrassed, and so very stupid. Arthur tried to answer, but all that came out was a hiccuped sob.

“He said can't go home.” Rose answered for him as best she could.

“Arthur.” Eames said softer and manhandled him out of Roses grip and wrapped him in a full hug. “Who hit you? Was it,” Eames faltered and took a deep breath, “Was it your dad?”

Arthur nodded and made a sound like he was breaking from the inside out. He had wanted his parents to understand so badly. He knew his father was going to react badly, he just never would have guessed it would have ended in violence.

“I think his dad hit him, and maybe kicked him out.” Rose's voice was soft, and Arthur didn't have to wonder too much who she was talking to. He had interrupted a rare family dinner.

“Sorry. I'm sorry.” He said it a few times in a row and Eames hugged him tighter.

“Don't be sorry.” Arthur didn't see the worried look that Eames shot his parents. 

“Go sit with him.” It was a soft and feminine voice that Arthur recognized as the constantly calm tone of Eames' mother.

He let himself be guided to the couch, and he let Eames sit with him and hold him. Arthur had no idea when it had become Eames' job to take care of him, but he was amazing at it. “Eames.” He mumbled out before a fresh wave of tears followed.

“You don't have to talk.” Eames answered.

Arthur felt a cool cloth on his face and he assumed Eames' was cleaning the blood off of his face. He looked down and saw though the tears and a now swollen eye that he was nearly covered in it.

“I'm sorry.”

“Stop apologizing Arthur it's okay. It's me. I'm here.” Eames finished cleaning him up and went back to holding him.

What felt like hours later Arthur had cried himself out, but had not let go of Eames who had done his part with soothing words and rubbing his back and hair. 

Eames was his rock.

“Arthur. Darling? Can you tell me what happened?” Eames spoke quietly, and got enough space between them to look Arthur in the eyes. One was nearly swollen shut, and the other must have been bright red and puffy.

“I told them. I knew I shouldn't have.” He shook his head. “My dad told me to leave. He slammed the table. He said if I didn't get out he wouldn't be responsible for what he'd do to me. I didn't leave, I wanted to talk about it. He punched me.” Arthur breathed a shaky breath as he tried to fight against crying more.

“We'll figure this out.” Eames nodded and held his face. “I promise. We'll figure all of it out.”

“Eames.”

They both looked up at the soft voice. “Thanks mom.” Eames smiled at the plates of food she was carrying in. His farther followed closely after with drinks, aspirin, and an ice pack.

“It'll help.” The man handed Arthur the latter items, and he wondered what he did to deserve these people being so nice to him.

“You're welcome to stay the night, and you boys can skip school tomorrow, but we need to get a plan together.” Eames' mother spoke softly, and without any judgment. “Arthur we'll help you in anyway that we can..”

Arthur looked at Eames who nodded. “Okay. Thank you.” Without shame Arthur held the ice pack to his eye. 

“Eat. I'll find you something to wear to bed.” Eames' mother touched Arthur's shoulder and just like that they were alone again.

“I just want to sleep Eames.” Arthur admitted moving the cool cloth from his face.

“You should eat though. And shower first. You're still bloody.”

“Oh god I got blood all over Rose.”

“She's okay.” Eames said softly. “She's just worried about you. We all are.” Eames squeezed his hand and it was then that Arthur realized he was holding it again. “If this happened because of me I'm so sorry.”

“No.” Arthur focused on cutting his chicken up. “It had to happen.”

“Okay.”

Eames watched him eat without saying a word, and then led him to the bathroom where he sat against the wall outside of it till Arthur was done showering. He'd never admit to it, but a fresh wave of tears hit him when the hot water burned the wound on his cheek and nose from where his father hit him.

“Feeling human?”

Arthur nodded and was so thankful Eames didn't say better, “yeah, kinda.”

“Arthur, love.” Eames' mother showed up with a first aid kit. “I need to bandage your face, and we need to take a picture.”

“Take a picture?” He blinked at her.

“We could need it.” She put a hand on his arm and sat him down on Eames' bed where she just started to dress the cut on his cheek and check his nose. “Nothing looks broken.”

“Okay.” He nodded numbly and let her take the picture before she finished, and then disappeared with a kiss to his not swollen cheek.

“They're letting you crash in my room.” Eames tugged on the arm of the loose sweatshirt Arthur had on. “That's too big for you.”

“It feels cozy.” Arthur mumbled. He was so tired.

Arthur fell asleep wrapped around Eames and woke up to Eames wrapped around him. He smiled and slipped out of the bed to the bathroom before returning to a very awake and very shirtless Eames.

“It's still early.” Eames said as he watched him carefully.

“Hi.” Arthur got back in under the blankets. “I'm sorry I came here and ruined your family dinner.”

“Don't be sorry.” Eames moved in as close as he could get and gave Arthur a quick kiss. “Your father hit you and kicked you out. Don't apologize.”

Arthur closed his eyes, “I'm homeless.”

“Don't talk like that. I promised you we'd figure it out.” Eames threw an arm around him. “My parents will help.”

“They're great Eames.”

“They are, they aren't around much, but I'm lucky.” Eames nodded and they fell silent for awhile. “Arthur?”

“Yeah.” Arthur looked over not really aware that he was drifting back asleep.

Eames' lips were on his in a second. It was a very tame, and sweet kiss “I will always be here for you okay? No matter what. Even if you have your big gay family with someone else.”

“You too Eames.” He said and drifted back off to sleep.

*

When he woke up again, this time without Eames, he carefully stepped down into the living room. Rose was sitting next to Eames on the couch and their father was firmly planted in his own chair.

“Arthur.” Rose smiled and moved to make room for him.

He looked at the time cringing when he realized it was already early afternoon. “I'd say good morning, but yeah.” He sat down and didn't miss the gaze from Eames' father.

“How much pain are you in?” 

Eames' father was always direct and matter of fact about everything. Arthur had no idea where Rose and Eames had gotten their playful nature until he started getting to know their mother better. “Um... enough. It's throbbing.”

“Do you feel like you need to go to the doctors?”

“No.” Arthur shook his head and felt Eames press into his side before throwing an arm around his shoulders. “I don't think I need that.”

“Okay.” He nodded. “Rose is going to take you guys out to get food. Just get you out of the house for a few hours.”

“Right.” Arthur looked around the room. Obviously some kind of plan of attack had been made while he was sleeping.

“It's going to be okay.” Eames whispered to him so earnestly that Arthur couldn't help but believe him.

Rose had taken them to get fast food, and then parked her car on the side of the road by the state park. He was silently thankful that she hadn't tried to take them to some sit down place. While his face wasn't as puffy as it was the night before he still looked rough. His cheek was split open and there was a large purple bruise under his eye, and over to his nose. They all ate quietly with Arthur glued to Eames in the back seat. Rose was looking out the window and then down to the clock periodically. It was obvious she had a time frame that she had to stick to.

When they got home all of Arthur's things were there, just thrown carelessly into boxes. He fought back the tears this time, and let the reality of the situation sink in. He was never going home. His father hated him enough to hit him, and he was never going home.

“Arthur we're not going to tell you what this means. You're clearly a smart boy.” Eames' mother said in her insanely calm voice. “While you can't stay here for obvious reasons we have figured out a place for you to go till graduation.”

Arthur breathed in deeply still fighting off tears, but he was so thankful for Eames who was sitting next to him squeezing his hand tightly. “Okay.”

“Dom's parents are more than happy to let you stay with them. After that we just need to figure out how to get you to college next fall.”

He blinked. They didn't have to help him figure anything out, and here they were carefully guiding him through this. “I have scholarship offers, for running.”

“You don't have to.” Eames threw in quickly.

“No. It'll help. Most are full rides. I just need to call the school to accept it, and work hard.” 

“Okay.” The older woman nodded. “We'll move you over to your friends house on Sunday. In the meantime you can stay in Eames' room.”

“Thank you.” Arthur launched himself at her and hugged her almost as tightly as he had Eames.

“You're welcome.” She patted his hair and let him decide when the hug was over.

Later that night Arthur and Eames laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, “it's insane how much life changed, and how quickly it did.”

“Yeah.” Eames answered softly. “Can I?”

Arthur smiled as he felt Eames shift closer. “Are you ever going to stop asking?”

“I don't think so.” Eames placed a light kiss to the corner of Arthurs' mouth and where each dimple was before moving to the tip of his nose and then finally his lips. He then moved to straddle Arthur setting his weight down where there hips lined up making them both moan lowly. “We need to not be loud.”

“Yeah.” Arthur nodded and his hands went to Eames' hips and quickly his fingers found their way under the waistband of his sweatpants. “Kiss me?”

“I'll never say no to that.” Eames bent down, and this kiss went a lot more like what Arthur wanted. It was hot and needy, with tongues and roaming hands. He didn't mind the pain from his face, he just wanted the release of being with Eames.

“Never?”

“Ever.” Eames mumbled against his mouth.

Arthur couldn't help himself he let his fingers roam further and grabbed Eames' ass pulling him forward. “I want to feel your cock against mine.”

“Don't be shy about it or anything Arthur.” Eames smiled against his lips, and worked his sweatpants down letting his erection hang between them.

“Fuck.” Arthur reached his hand out and wrapped it around the cock that was right in front of his face. Eames moaned out and made a show of grinding his ass down onto Arthur's hard dick that was trapped behind his own PJ pants. “Together.” Arthur said and pulled his shirt off not wanting it to get messy.

“Okay.” Eames nodded and leaned over grabbing lube he kept under his pillow before pulling Arthur's cock out. “This is really hot.”

“Yeah” Arthur breathed out and looked down to where both of their erections were pressed against each other just in time to see Eames wrap both hands around them and move his hips slightly. “Oh fuck Eames.”

“It's good.” Eames leaned over and kissed him somehow managing to keep their bodies connected. “You look so good.”

Arthur dropped his hand and moaned when Eames happily removed one of his own, “your cock feels so good.”

Eames kissed him again forcefully enough for it to hurt, “you're beautiful Arthur.”

In the moment he couldn't take the compliment in fully, and let his body relax before his orgasm it. Eames wasn't far behind. He looked at the mess on his chest, and smiled lazily. “I liked that.”

“I'm sure you did.” Eames kissed him and bent over the bed grabbing a dirty shirt. He cleaned off Arthur, and tucked them both back into bed.

“Thank you.” Arthur mumbled not really referring to the sex.

“You don't have to say that.” Eames snuggled in close putting his head over Arthur's heart. “My family loves you they'd do anything for you. I love you.”

“I love you too Eames.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy did this run away from me. It was supposed to be them working through differences to fall in love. Then all of a sudden Arthur didn't want to wait, and my brain wanted to put him through hell. I've started on a second part, because they kind of deserve that big gay family at this point.


End file.
